Despicable Me
by TwilightthgiliwT
Summary: Mini Tout is despised by her family; a total outcast. Blamed for everything horrible, she belives it. Until she meets Alec Volturi. Can he change her outlook on life? warning: cutting . summary sucks better one inside but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I know some of you are pissed off at me for not updating any of my other stories but I'm kinda having writer's block. But this idea just popped into my head at random so….enjoy. (Chapter based on the song Mr. Highway's Thinking About the End by A Day to Remember.) If it seems like I've changed my writing style up a bit it's because I have; I'm trying to create more depth and detail in my stories.**

_They say you make twelve different assumptions the first time you meet someone. That may be true but the assumptions I made the first time I met Alec Volturi were normal. Man did I need a reality check, he was anything but. That took me a little while to conclude, but from the first time I met him, he seemed special._

**Chapter One: Mr. Highway's Thinking About the End MPOV**

_How long until the tables turn_

_When will we ever get what we deserveI've created a monster._

_I got a side of me that no one should see._

_So quit stalling, pack your bags, keep walking away._

_Your life leads to destruction._

_We're not the same._

_I've struggled too long to sit back and let you take this from me_

_We're not the same_

_I have given everything._

Damned. Horrible. Pathetic. Those were the only words I could think of to describe me, they were all true. My Italian-sausage-loving family would agree; I was a total outcast. I mean, who else could cause their boyfriend of seven years to shoot himself? Oh yeah, that would be me. But I'm getting ahead of myself…

Waking up to the annoying sound of my family laughing I groaned; why couldn't I have just died in my sleep? The day was no different than any other; I woke up feeling lost and rejected and I was sure my family would make me feel even more like that as the day wore on. Looking around my small room I decided God wasn't going to end my misery already and decided to get ready for hell-aka a normal day for me.

Taking a shower I tried to calm myself; this was one day closer to the day I died. Yippee. I just didn't see why I had to live in agony any more; there was no relief from the constant pain I was in. Until I cut myself, that is. But I normally didn't do that before school so I just got ready instead. I put mousse in my curly hair blonde shoulder-length hair until it was messily perfect-just the way I liked it. Then, putting in my contacts, I poked myself in my light-gray eyes (I always thought I looked like a wolf-ha). Next I put on my makeup and heavily applied the eye-liner, of course. Then came my slutty school uniform that EVERY girl had to wear, a button-up white shirt and TIE with a skirt and knee high socks. I absolutely hated it but I had incorporated a tutu into all of my skirt uniforms so it wasn't THAT bad (the colors were black, white, and red too so…yahoo). Grabbing my school bag of unfinished homework and my skateboard, I headed down the winding narrow staircase that connected the top story of my house to the bottom.

My family was already centered around breakfast, their Italian looks ever-present. I was a bastard from when my mom had a vague break-up with her husband, Alejandro. You see, my mom already had a child by Alejandro-my older sister Alexia (the total poster child for slutty cheerleader of the year) but their marriage was strained, causing them to break up for about a year. During that time, my mom (Helena) met my Canadian dad (Alex) and they fell in love, resulting in my birth. (I have NONE of my mom's features except her curly hair. I resemble my dad absolutely with his blonde hair and gray eyes, round face, and almond-shaped eyes.) Anyway, my dad found out that my mom was still married to Alejandro so he had to leave her and go back to Canada. Even though he pleaded for my mom to let him take me, she said no. (I really wish she would have…) My mom and Alejandro fell in love AGAIN and she married him again to make her little trip to single-vile a thing in the past. That left me all alone and in a family I hated. To make matters worse, about two years after they got back together, my mom had two _lovely _twin boys (Devon and Dexter). So yeah, I really am the outcast of the family and every chance they get to point it out, they do. So I resented (and still do) them and to make matters worse, I was abused. Yeah, just when you think the story can't get worse it does.

Anyway, I sat down at the table with them, sinking low into my chair so maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't notice me. Too bad, they did. The insults started, but I had kind of grown numb to it over the years, nevertheless the words still stung. Looking into my step-father's cold eyes all I could see was pure hatred, I didn't know what I had done to deserve it but I guess he was just a jerk. "Minerva, have you ever thought of going to the tanning bed?" my _darling _sister said, trying to hold down her laughter. She KNEW I hated my name (I preferred being called Mini) and rubbed in my light skin every chance she got. We all couldn't be a _goddess_ like her, huh? "And have you ever thought of not letting every boy you see into your pants?" I wanted to say back, but knowing I'd only get into more trouble, tried to ignore it. Scarfing down a raspberry filled donut (my favorite) I ran out the door and hopped onto my skateboard, heading to school. I hated every minute I was with my _"family" _more than they hated me, it seemed. My dad tried to win custody of me a few times, but every time my mom won the judge over with the lines "how can you tear a precious child from her mother's arms and expect her mother not to have a mental breakdown?" of course the lines she said were more poetic but all it translated to was a HUGE lie. I swear the only reason she kept me around was to torture me.

Putting my earphones of my iPod into my ears, I picked a song at random. Mr. Highway's Thinking About the End by A Day to Remember came on, funny; it kinda fit the mood. Flying over the concrete and asphalt of the beautiful city Volterra, past beautiful fountains and architectural designs I wondered how in the world I was allowed to live there. I was horrible in every way so why would God allow someone as despicable as me to live there? My answer would come later on I guess, in a form I would have never expected but that's farther ahead in the story…

Seeming as it was kinda cloudy and chilly out, I stopped to pull on my blood-red "I Heart Screamo" hoodie, pulling the hood on over my head. Not wanting to absolutely burn up though, I pushed up the sleeves to my elbows, revealing my scarred forearms. I didn't care who saw, it was my way of expressing the situation I was in and the emotions I was feeling. To hell to anyone who thought I was crazy. Having my hoodie on kinda messed up my range of vision, causing me to not see a crack in the cement where I was skateboarding. My skateboard dipped hard into the crack, throwing me off sideways and onto a complete stranger.

Mumbling a few cusswords (as well as the person I fell on) I tried to stand up. The other person who I fell on tried to help me up too; their grip was like an iron vice. Coming face to face with the person I gasped when I saw who it was. He was gorgeous, absolutely in every way possible. Shaggy brown-almost black hair paired with dark, deep black (red?) eyes and pouty lips, yeah how couldn't he be hot? He kinda looked like he was having difficulty breathing or something so I blurted out, "Damn, I'm sorry. Are you okay? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so…" He looked at me with those dark eyes and I felt electricity, weird… Realizing my iPod had fallen out of my ears, I retrieved it. It was on repeat from the song I was listening to earlier… "I'm fine, are you?" he said back, almost like it pained him. Damn, was I that ugly or something? "Yeah, I'm sorry. Uhh, see you later," I said. What? It was the only coherent thing I could say with that gorgeous guy staring at me! Before I could turn around, he grabbed me by my wrist-his hand was ice cold. His very-designer looking sweet pea coat and dark red dress shirt screamed he was rich or something…. "Nice taste in music," he said, gesturing to my hoodie and iPod. "A Day to Remember is my favorite band too," the marvelous boy said again. I blushed like an idiot, saying thanks, and heading on my way. The only things that puzzled me was why was he so cold, why did he look like he was in pain, and how could he have heard my music playing on my iPod when I always played it so low (let's be honest, I still wanted to be able to hear when I was thirty…so). But how could I even ask him? I hadn't even gotten his name! Damn I was stupid!

Turning around I tried to see if he was still around, but with no luck. Pouting, I got back on my skateboard (this time leaving my hood off) and headed back on towards school. My day had just gotten interesting, but it would get even more so later on. That was not the last time I'd see Alec Volturi that day…

**A/N: So, what'd ya think? I thought it was my best story so far! Please review and tell me! It makes me happy! ****J**** I know it was kinda short but I have to get my beauty sleep, haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read…but there are no reviews yet! Come on! Hitting that little button at the bottom of the screen isn't that hard!**

Chapter Two: My Life for Hire MPOV

_Somebody give me a sign,_

_That everything is going as planned,_

_And then everything falls away,_

_Into the darkness of this shallow place._

_The detail is striking,_

_The room's cold and frightening_

_You'll kick and you'll scream,_

_You'll try everything to survive,_

_But you should know your fate by now._

Flying on my skateboard, I tried not to hit any unlucky pedestrians. It had started to drizzle lightly, and my hair not being a friend of the rain, I tried to hurry up and get to school. Thankfully, I got to school before the rain got any harder. Once I entered school grounds, I picked up my skateboard and carried it through the halls, trying to avoid the crowds of people about to smash me into the walls. Making my way to my locker without injury, I shoved my skateboard in and shut the metal door with a clank.

The bell rang, signaling it was time to go to class. I was only fourteen, so I had to take freshman courses. Walking to my classroom, I passed my slut of a sister; a hoard of guys following her, drooling like lovesick puppy dogs. Ugh. She saw me and gave me a smirk, like she was so much better than me and could prove it by having twenty guys surround her at all times. Of course her boyfriend (the man-whore of the school) was the only one who actually got to kiss her and stuff (while he was around, that is…). Rolling my eyes in disgust, I made my way to my classroom and took a seat.

School was typically boring. I didn't know which I hated more, though, going home or staying at school. Both provided me with tons of chances to get humiliated and picked on, so needless to say I didn't like either of them. When school ended, I groaned in remorse; at least I couldn't get BEAT at school, home was a different story. One that I had become all too used to. Grabbing my skateboard out of my locker, I trudged to the sidewalk. Other kids passed by me, eager to go home to their perfect families and other perfect crap. One thing I had learned over the years though was that some things may seem perfect on the outside, but truth be told, they were extreme lies. My family was nice to me and all when other people were around, but once we were behind closed doors, the torture began. They were cowards.

The air outside was humid, way hotter than the normal pleasantness. I tried to go as slowly as I could, walking some of the way, to make sure I got home as late as I could so I would have to put up with as little torture as possible. But all too soon, I arrived at home; the sky began drizzling again, like it was sad I had to come home too. Opening the door, I couldn't hear any of my family members talking or whatnot. My sister had cheerleading, the twins played soccer or something, and my mom and step dad were at work (hopefully). But I couldn't shake the feeling that someone, if anyone, was at home with me. Ignoring the weird sensation in my gut, I trudged up the stairs to my pathetic room. It was the tiniest room in the house, the walls a painted white brick. My black and white bedspread seemed to welcome me as I laid down on it, savoring the softness.

Before I could take a nap, however, a noise downstairs alerted me. It sounded like my door being slammed shut… Sighing, I got up from my peaceful domain and walked carefully down the stairs. What I came face to face with really didn't surprise me. My sister's boyfriend, Heath, had the refrigerator door wide open, no doubt stuffing his face FULL of food. Why the hell my sister gave him a key to our house, I didn't understand. "What do you want, Heath?" I asked in irritation. He slowly looked up over the fridge door, a weird look in his eyes. "You," he said, shutting the door, sauntering over to me.

You see, Heath had a little secret. He tried to get into anyone's pants while my sister wasn't around. Like I said, he was a man-whore. Rolling my eyes I tried to back up slowly from him. As he got closer and closer to me, I turned to run but he grabbed my wrist, twisting hard. I cried out in pain as he pulled me against him. "I've always wanted you," he whispered in my ear as he tried to kiss my neck. Screeching, I tried to get out of his grasp, but like most Italian boys as big as him, he was strong. I was wriggling like a captured lizard, but sadly I couldn't drop my tail. He held me tighter to him, no doubt trying to make me hold still. But like hell I wouldn't! "Heath, stop!" I cried in anguish. His massive six foot five frame loomed over my petite 5 foot one, he was really scary when he was like this, not to mention he was hurting me. "Why would I do that? You're enjoying this," he replied, pressing his lips to mine.

I almost gagged, they were slimy and disgusting. I wanted to scream at him to go to hell where he belonged but seeming as his lips were pressed against mine VERY tightly, I couldn't. Trying my best to keep from moving my mouth with his I tried to get loose. Seeing a window of opportunity, I bent my knee and aimed straight for his crotch. It hit straight on, knocking him to the ground. He gasped, falling to the floor (much to my relief). Wiping his icky slobber off my lips, I bounded up the stairs. Opening the door to my room, I slammed it shut and locked it, collapsing onto my bed. I hated physical contact with ANYONE, not like anyone would want to show it to me. My family all hated me and the last person I ever got close to I basically caused to kill himself…

His name was Jordyn-your average athlete; big, tall, and muscular. He was totally in love with me, we dated for five years. I thought I was in love with him too, we were the perfect couple. My family actually didn't treat me like much of an outcast, at least when he was around. But last year, something changed in Jordyn, he wasn't the same. Something was off in him, I couldn't tell what though. Finally, his behavior changed drastically, he wasn't the same at all. He wasn't the person I loved anymore, so I broke up with him. I didn't know it, but he went crazy. He shot himself. When I found out I was devastated, but when they found his suicide note, I broke inside. I was the cause of his death, or so he said. I took it to heart, finally excepting that I was horrible-just like everyone in my family had been telling me for years.

I had already cut myself a few times before, but I hid it from Jordyn. This was my breaking point; the time in which I would become a full-fledge cutter. At first, I didn't let anyone see. But eventually, people found out and the gossip spread faster than you'd believe. As far as I knew, I was the only cutter in Volterra. But we usually kept it a secret, I had no choice in the matter though. My mom didn't offer to take me to a therapist or anything, I think she was happy she'd finally drove me crazy.

Anyway, getting back to the thing at hand, Heath pounded on my door, telling me I would pay for what I did. He'd probably tell my step-dad, he'd beat me senseless, and then I would cut myself. It was an endless cycle that I wish would already end. But I knew my family was ready for me to kill myself, I could tell by the way they _looked _at me for crying out loud! But I didn't want to give in to my family's desires. I wanted to prove to them I could get out of this, I only had four more years to put up with this agony and I would be out of the house. But four years passed slowly around here…

Heath finally gave up on beating on my door. Deeming it safe enough to change, I pulled off my uniform and put on my favorite skinny jeans and A Day to Remember band t-shirt. I did my homework, it was easy as always. Don't laugh but I was a total nerd when it came to school, even though I hated it. It just came naturally to me, I guess. I was even taking advanced English classes **(A/N: Remember, she lives in Italy, so she speaks Italian…) **Having nothing else to do, I grabbed my skateboard and walked downstairs. Alexia was at home now, she and Heath making out passionately on the couch. He made me sick, they both did. Rolling my eyes at their actions, I walked out the door. The beauty of the outside world made me smile; I loved Volterra. The only problem was that it was my personal hell, does that make sense? Anyway, I jumped onto my skateboard and made my way over to my favorite spot in Volterra, St. Marcus Square. It was full of people, they were going about their perfect daily lives, completely regardless to the actual real-life problems in this world.

I had some time before the rest of my actual family got home and I was forced to eat dinner with them. It was what "perfect families" are "expected'' to do, or at least my evil mom would say so. Pulling out my iPod, it chose a song at random. My Life for Hire by A Day to Remember came on. It was funny how my iPod always chose songs that fit my mood, I was almost to the point of thinking that it was magic. I just listened to my iPod for the next hour, not paying attention to anything around me. I tried to relax before I would have to go home and face torture, getting out of the house was my only escape. I could tell by the position of the sun that it was time for me to go home, it was about a fist (held up to the horizon) away from setting. You're probably wondering why I went home at all, but I knew I would get beat even more if I didn't show up for dinner, so home I went.

Arriving at home, I opened the door to smell herb-loaded Italian food. Most people would die to eat like that every night, me on the other hand, preferred Chinese take out. My mom gave me a disgusted look and I ran up the stairs to my room, skateboard in tow. Dinner was always promptly served at eight, it was like clock-work. Right as I put my skateboard down, my clock said 8:00, so I reluctantly went down the stairs. My family was waiting at the dining room table, food piled high on nice, neat platters. My mom just _loved _putting on shows when we had guests, even if it was just Heath. The only spot for me to sit was right next to Heath, oh joy, so I sat down. Everyone looked at me in an annoyed way, like just my presence in the room irked them. Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes, Alejandro recited grace. Me, on the other hand, didn't pray to thank God for my meal. I prayed that God would send some relief my way, so I didn't have to live like this anymore. I was a firm believer in God and I knew that some day God would answer my prayers, but little did I know that that relief would come soon.

We went on eating dinner after that, my family discussing their oh so wonderful lives, never once asking me anything. Heath kept on glancing at me, like he was going to do something to me. His sock-clothed foot (we weren't allowed to wear shoes in the house…) rubbed against mine and I flinched, hoping he only did it on accident. But he kept on doing that, I guess he was trying to play footsy. I clearly didn't like that and kicked his foot under the table, causing something on the table to spill and Heath to jump up and shout a cussword. The whole world seemed to stop a minute, I knew I was in major trouble, everything HAD to be perfect in my family's life and I had just caused another disturbance in that perfection. Alejandro jumped to his feet, a stone-cold look on his face. In an eerie calm voice he said, "Minerva, go to your room, NOW."

All eyes were on me as I got up and walked up the stairs slowly, struggling to breath regularly. I knew what was coming, and I was terrified. When I got to my room I just stood there, my back facing the door way. All too soon I heard my step dad walk up the stairs, shutting my door when he came in. I was struggling not to cry as he approached me. Not wasting any time, he grabbed me by my hair and slammed me into the wall. I gasped. He held me to the wall as he yelled at me, telling me how despicable I was and yadayadayada…. Just get on with the torture I thought. He continued to beat me in any way he could, this was kind of worse than what he normally did. I tried my best not to scream or cry but I did, having to fight to stay under control. I could see the laughter in his eyes every time I would scream in agony, the way he would smile. All I could say was that he was a sick individual, my whole family was. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he left. I crawled over to the door and shut and locked it tightly. Crawling over to the farthest corner away from the door, I circled myself into a protective ball and rocked back and forth. Tears leaked out, I knew I was horrible and everything and I totally deserved this. All the emotional pain was making my head hurt. Going over to my desk, I pulled out the tiny razor blade I kept; it was my savior in my times of need. I had to let the emotional pain out, but in cutting myself I was doing that and punishing myself more; I guess it was a double-edged sword.

Pulling the blade across my skin I sighed, it felt horrible and good at the same time; I didn't get it. I did that a few times and fell better and worse at the same time; my whole life was just so confusing. I layed on my floor for what felt like hours and just stared at the blood trickling down my arm, then wiping it off. Downstairs, I could hear my family laughing over something and it made me sick. I hated them, I had to get out of my house while I could. Grabbing my hoodie I pulled it on and pushed my sleeves up, revealing my fresh cuts. Knowing I'd never get past them from downstairs, I opened my window and peered down. Even thought it was a two story drop, I could climb down by grasping the ivy growing up the side of my house. I scaled down, when my feet hit the soft ground I knew I was free.

Crossing my arms over my chest I walked down the street, going no where in particular. Before I realized it, I was in a park a mile or so from my house. No one else was around, so I sat down on a bench and stared up at the beautiful Volterra stars. I sat there listening to my iPod for what seemed like forever, until I felt someone looking at me. I sat up, looking around to see who else was there. Maybe I was being paranoid, but I really felt like someone was out there. A few seconds later, a cloaked figure stepped out of the woods, his hood off. He was too far off for me to get a good look at, but I could tell he was staring at me. I just stared back, frozen in my seat; terrified to see what happened, the music coming from my iPod in the background of my hearing. Then the figure stepped forward with amazing grace, almost like it was floating. I gasped when he came close enough for me to see, it was the boy I landed on this morning. And he was smiling…

**A/N: Ok, so please tell me what you think. Is it a marvelous work of art or what, you tell me. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is Alec's point of view of the first two chapters. Nothing's gonna be added, it's just told from his perspective and what the Volturi are gonna do about Mini. REVIEW! Based on the song The Sadness Will Never End by Bring Me the Horizon (an awesome band!).**

…...

Chapter Three: The Sadness Will Never End-Alec's POV

_Our legs begin to break_

_We've walked this path for far too long_

_My lungs, they start to ache_

_But still we carry on_

_I'm choking on my words like I got a noose around my neck_

_I can't believe it's come to this_

_I can't believe it's come to this_

_And dear, I fear_

_That this ship is sinking tonight_

_I won't give up one you_

_These scars won't tear us apart_

_So don't give up on me_

_It's not too late for us_

_And I'll save you from yourself_

_And I'll save you from yourself._

Pink tendrils of the sun snuck up from beneath the horizon; signaling the end of the Vampire day. I was already at the castle, waiting for something to happen. It was a typical boring day in hell I was forced to live through. I hated being immortal. I couldn't sleep or do any thing that would jeopardize our existence (our meaning vampires). I was under the control of someone I had to call "master" day and night; a puppet if you please. I guess I should be thankful that I was saved from being burned alive so many years ago, but in reality I wished I would have died like I was supposed to. The only thing that kept me going was my twin sister, Jane. She loved being a vampire and just loved to show off her powers. I tried to copy her so that no one would suspect anything was going on, but sometimes I slipped through the cracks of my façade.

I felt numb to this life; I had no emotions or feelings whatsoever. It was kind of ironic seeming as my power was to cut of anyone's senses and leave them a helpless pile of noodles on the floor. I was just waiting for something to end my life already; I was already to the point of thinking about doing something that would tell humans that vampires were real, just so Aro would kill me. Even though I was one of his most prized "possessions" I knew he'd kill me.

I sat in my library flipping through a book that held no interest to me whatsoever. I had a few windows open, so I could smell sweet scent of the rain just as it began. Dropping the book onto the ground, I jumped to the top window and peered out, the sun was covered by rain clouds. The first few raindrops already covered the pavement outside; the perfect time for a walk.

Jumping down from the window, I walked at vampire speed to the thrown room where my "master" and the two other people I was supposed to obey were. Aro looked at me with delight in his eyes; I was his second favorite next to Jane. "Alec, my boy, what do you desire?" Aro asked in delight, he was so fake. "I would like to take a walk around town, it's raining," I said back, bowing slightly as a sign of "respect". "Certainly," he replied, his wide-fake smile never leaving his papery-looking face. I thanked him and left, I hated having to ask anyone permission to do anything. As I walked down the long, stone corridors of the castle, I felt a presence to my right; I immediately knew it was Jane. "Brother, where are you going?" she asked, spinning in front of me, making me stop dead in my tracks. "I'm going for a walk," I said back, waiting for her to move. "But your eyes look so black. Aren't you afraid you'll attack one of the humans?" she said back. I knew she wasn't worried about the humans; she was worried about me exposing vampires and getting killed. "I'm ok. I'm seven hundred years old for goodness sake, no need to worry about me," I said back. She rolled her eyes and flounced away from me, no doubt going to find some poor animal she could torture.

As soon as I was out of castle grounds I started walking at a human pace so that no one would notice me. I mean come on; if you saw something flash by you faster than you could blink you'd be confused too. Soon, I made my way to St. Marcus Square; my favorite place in Volterra because of its beauty. Everything was beautiful from the buildings to the fountains to the plants. Why in the world the Vampire Mafia got to live here I'd never understand. I made my way over to the fountain at the center of the square, not really paying attention to anything. That's when I felt something fling itself onto my side, I had to remember to react how a human would by falling on the ground, the person on top of me. When the shock of it all wore off I breathed in a deep sigh and smelt the most wonderful scent I'd ever smelt. It was a combination of berries, mandarin, jasmine, vanilla, caramel, and amber-absolutely delicious. (A/N: Her blood smells like Viva la Juicy perfume by Juicy Couture. It's my favorite perfume, lol.) And no it wasn't some sort of perfume; it was the human that had landed on me's blood. I could feel my pupils dilate and I tried my best not to reach up and snap the human's neck and drink all of its delicious blood from its veins. My throat burned horribly; I muttered a cuss word and sighed in my head.

I jumped to my feet quickly, not really paying attention to the human because I feared I really would kill it. But then again, I would die too and then all of my misery would end. I had to be careful not to snap the human's arm off while I helped it up. That's when I saw the human's face and my breathing stopped; she was gorgeous, she could probably even compare to a vampire with her beauty. Before I could blink again she blurted out, "Damn, I'm sorry. Are you okay? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so…" Her voice sounded like a million bells ringing, I felt a course of electricity run up my spine. What the hell was wrong with me? Before I could look like an idiot I replied, "I'm fine. Are you?" I had to struggle not to breathe because her scent was so powerful I knew I'd kill her. I gasped in a tiny breath of air and my throat burned like a million fires; but not worse than when I was changed. I could hear the faint music coming from her iPod and I smiled, it was playing Mr. Highway's Thinking About the End by A Day to Remember, my favorite band. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Uhh, see you later," the marvelous human said, turning away from me. Was she scared of me or something? But before she could leave, I saw her "I Heart Screamo" hoodie and decided we must have something in common so like the idiot I was, I grabbed her wrist lightly, her warm skin burned into mine-faint scars were present on her wrists. Was she a cutter like me? Every second I spent around her made my mind spin, in a good way, but my throat burned and ached worse than it ever had. Before I could think I blurted out, "Nice taste in music." Then I gestured to her hoodie and iPod and said, "A Day to Remember is my favorite band too." My throat was killing me but I was compelled to talk to this human, she was so fascinating. Her face flushed and I saw the blood creep beneath her veins, inviting me to drink from then. I had to catch myself or I would have killed her then and there. I let go of her wrist and turned around, I had to get out of there and think coherently. And of course, find something to drink before I died.

Running as fast as I possibly could (at a human pace, of course) I made my way into the woods of Volterra, from there I ran as fast as I could; trying to get out of the city's boundary so I could hunt. That human smelt better than anything I'd smelt in my whole seven hundred years of existence, it was maddening. I had to muster up all of my will power not to kill her right there. But she was gorgeous; agh my head was spinning! Before long I was in the country outside of Volterra, spotting a lone farmer I ran up to him and attacked him; he wouldn't know what hit him. I drank as much as I could but soon he went dry and my throat was still burning. I saw another human coming to investigate why the other human I had killed wasn't doing something and I pounced on it; drinking it's blood. It was sweet; definitely not as sweet as the marvelous human's. I longed to taste her blood; my throat flared even more. I sat up and sighed, looking at the sky in remorse.

The human had been so gorgeous and maddening. Her blood, oh her blood. Why did it have to smell so good, why did it have to taunt me? A phrase popped into my head; La tua Cantante. The way her blood sang to me reminded me of that. I knew I would have killed her if she would have been out of the city limits. But she was gorgeous, and I couldn't get over the way her voice had sounded; how she sent electricity down my spine. I had heard of soul mates and all that but I really didn't believe in all that crap, but was that what had happened? A thought popped into my head, about that Edward Cullen and Isabella girl. How she had become his soul mate and how his blood was maddening to her-his la tua cantante. Was that what was happening to me? Was I going crazy? I screamed in rage; picking up a tree and smashing it into another tree with all my might, they splintered against each other link toothpicks.

My head was spinning and I knew the only way to clear it was to open my skin up. I dug my razor-like claws into my skin as hard as I could, they penetrated my skin and I dragged them down my arm. My head cleared for a second and I was able to think clearly. The girl possibly couldn't be my soul mate, maybe my la tua cantante but certainly not that. But why was she so marvelous to me? I sighed inwardly and decided what I had to. I would observe the girl and see if she really dazzled me, or if it was just her blood singing to me. In the mean time I had to steer clear of Aro, he'd read my mind and I'd be done for. Falling for a human would be the most despicable thing a vampire could do. It couldn't happen to me.

I thought a little while longer and decided to bury the bodies of the humans I had killed, their lifeless eyes stared back at me and I smirked. Killing was something that I enjoyed; I was a hunter and I lived for it. After burying them I decided to go back to the castle to see if Heidi was back with lunch yet; my throat still burned. But I had to stay clear of Aro, and possibly Jane too because she could sense when something was wrong with me. No one could find out my secret, no one.

Finding my way back to the castle, I saw Heidi's little group of "tourists" make their way into the throne room; good. As soon as the door shut behind them, I pounced on the first one I could find. I did that four more times; draining my victims dry. Their blood no where near compared to the girl's blood but the burn in my throat had settled into a dull ache. I didn't wait to clean up the bodies; I never did, instead I hurried off to my room and shut the door securely behind me (not that it would help if someone really wanted to get me). I tried to focus on the task at hand; avoid Aro and my sister and find the girl to see if anything else happened while I was around her. But I knew she was at school so I had to occupy my time until I could go find her; so I turned my stereo up as loud as it would go; a song turning on at random. The Sadness Will Never End by Bring Me the Horizon came on, it kinda fit my mood. But I waited and waited and waited, until finally, it was dusk outside. Surely she was home by now. Absentmindedly I pulled on my cloak and walked to the wall.

Not wanting to ask for permission to leave, I jumped out of my window and made my way into the city. Volterra was only so big so I knew I'd find her before the end of the night. I ran around the city, smelling the breeze and even the ground; trying to find her scent so I could track her. Around midnight I finally smelt something on the breeze; it was her. As fast as I could, I turned to face the wind and followed her scent to a deserted park. Hiding in the bushes I watched her-she was listening to music; completely oblivious to the danger around her. She looked up, almost like she could sense someone was watching her; smart girl, I thought. Then the breeze picked up again and I smelt her scent; stronger than before. The monster inside of me turned on then; I was a hunter. I didn't care what the consequences were; I had to have her. Stepping out of the bushes I stared at her; trying to get my power to work on her. But she just sat there; staring back at me, completely terrified. She really was maddening, I had to have her. But why wasn't my power working on her? Well, I guess we wouldn't find out. Walking at a leisurely pace, I approached her. Her eyes widened in fright. I smiled; she wouldn't know what hit her…

**A/N: OMG! What's gonna happen? Is he gonna eat her or what? You won't find out for another week because I'm going to the beach. But, please review! Thanks guys!**


End file.
